The Christmas Dare
by LivingYoungWildAndFree33
Summary: Fabian Rutter; 2nd most popular guy in school has been dared by Eddie Miller the schools bad boy and most popular guy in school to make Nina Martin the schools shy girl to fall in love with him by Christmas Eve, can he do it? Will it just be a simple dare or will he fall in love or will he be caught in his lies? And finally, what happens when two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

**Hey guys, so good news. I finally got a keyboard. You see I have a laptop but I really don't like using the keyboard on it but now I've finally got a real keyboard I can plug into it so writing should be so much more fun. Anyway, so this story is going to be a lot shorter than my other ones because in all honesty trying to write over 1000 words a chapter is quite stressful and I am now also writing stories for Wattpad and just for fun so the stress would get worse anyway. **

**This story is going to be a little different, Fabian and Nina will be a lot bolder.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own House of Anubis  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Fabian's Pov:

I, Mick, Jerome, Alfie and Eddie was all in my room talking about girls.

"Did you see Allie today? Damn" Jerome said.

"I sure did dude, god she's gorgeous." Alfie exclaimed.

"Meh, I give her a 7" I said with a shrug.

See us five our the 'popular guys' at school, also known as Sibuna. We're used to rating girls all the time. We have a scale

1-3 = Ugly

4-6 = Ok, but not date worthy

7-8 = Maybe dateable

9-10 = Girlfriend material

In all honesty, sometime I think rating girls is horrible. I mean… come one, I know what you're thinking. Ew them lads are total gits. Well I suppose in a way, we are.

"Are you insane?" They all exclaimed. "Well who do you think is good looking?" Mick finished.

I shrugged.

"Well I could tell you who's not." Alfie said

"Who?" Jerome asked.

"Nina" Replied Alfie.

Nina is a girl in our house, in my opinion she's alright looking. She has long brown(ish) hair that flows to her waist, dark brown eyes that are framed with purple glasses.

She rest of the boys laughed.

"Something wrong Fabian?" Mick said

"No, I just don't think it's very nice to call people ugly. She's really nice." I said.

"Gross! Do you fancy her?" Exclaimed Jerome laughing.

"No, I just don't think that it's right to call her ugly. She's not that bad.

."Well, I have a deal for you" Said Eddie

I turned around to face him

"What is it?" I replied. Only half interested.

"If you can get Nina to fall in love with you by Christmas eve, I will personally give you 200" He said.

"Fine, I'm up for that" I said

He has no chance, Nina's always hated us since you threw that slushy in her face on her first day" Mick said.

"That's true" Alfie piped in.

I hung my head in shame.

"But what if I can't get her to love me?" I said

"Then I'll tell Nina that you were just playing her for money!" Eddie said.

"Fine" We shook hands.

I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. To use a girl for money. But Nina is quite pretty. And we could get to know each other more

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So how did you like it? I know it's very confusing, but trust me it will get better.**

**Please review (: **


	2. Chapter 2: First Attempt

**Hey, thanks for all the lovely reviews**

**Here's chapter two (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, yes it's a tragedy.**

**Xoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Fabian's Pov:

I walked into supper later on that night to sit next to Nina

"Hey Neens" I said to her.

"I'm not going to help you with your science homework, Fabian." She replied.

"I weren't going to ask you that" I replied. She raised her eyebrows at me. I put on one of my award winning smiles.

"How about me and you go on a date tonight?" I asked.

She looked at me like I had two heads.

"Me and you?" She asked back, very confused.

"Yeah I replied shrugging.

She scoffed. The smile went off my face.

"No" She said simply before walking away.

I sighed.

"Rejected!" I heard the boys cheer out from the other side of the table.

I hung my head down, yet again in shame and embarrassment.

"Look it's only December 1st I still have 23 more days" I said looking at them.

"Better speed up the pace then mate. Cos it looks like she's not going to fall into love with you any time soon" Said Jerome still laughing.

I sighed. This is going to harder than I thought…

**Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So another short chapter written**

**Question: Do you prefer me to write long chapter but less often or short chapters more often? Please leave a review, thanks**


End file.
